


To Pharmakon (τὸ φάρμᾰκον) : le poison, l’antidote.

by yvain



Series: Omertà!AU [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Allusion to depression, C’est à peine mentionné tho fear not, Other, ce mec est dépressif since age 5 et ca go downhill, tw : death, tw : suicide attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: Leonius Cornelius Celsus n’avait pas peur de mourir. Il avait peur de vivre pour voir ceux autour de lui s’éteindre.(Ça va hand in hand avec le one shot de kabbal)
Relationships: Leonius Cornelius Celsus (OC)/Cassius Scaevus (OC), Leonius Cornelius Celsus (OC)/Gillian de Carmelide (OC)
Series: Omertà!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870516
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	To Pharmakon (τὸ φάρμᾰκον) : le poison, l’antidote.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tenuis sub artus (flamma demanat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734904) by [Aledane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane). 



> Bon en gros ca se passe dans l’AU!Omerta donc...j’sais pas, c’est plus pratique d’avoir lu la fic.

Leonius était un type privilégié. Ça, il n’allait pas le nier. Sa famille était autant respectée que crainte, des rumeurs couraient sur une possible affiliation avec la mafia : il ne savait ni si c’était vrai ni si c’était faux et surtout, il n’était même pas sûr de ce qu’était la mafia, du haut de ses cinq ans. 

Son père s’appelait Felix et beaucoup aimaient plaisanter que ce nom aurait dû lui revenir. Aurelius, la forme masculine du prénom de sa mère, revenait souvent aussi. Comme quoi ils avaient les mêmes yeux. Peu de gens avaient eu l’occasion de remarquer les tâches émeraude dans ses prunelles, en souvenir justement de son paternel. 

Il était fils unique et l’enfant doré de la famille, du moins jusqu’à ce que son oncle ait sa propre fille, une décennie et quelque plus tard. 

Beaucoup chantaient ses louanges, les repas de familles les samedis et les dimanches n’en finissant pas. 

‘Quel petit ange, j’ai entendu dire qu’il avait appris une nouvelle langue !’

‘De combien d’instruments joue t’il ?’

‘Alors, l’école ? Ça se passe bien ? Comment ça va petit prodige ?’

Non pas qu’il s’en plaignait, il ne disait jamais non aux compliments, mais ça le mettait mal à l’aise. Il n’aimait pas spécialement l’école ou la discipline, il n’aimait pas spécialement ses tantes ou ses oncles, ses grands parents ou ses cousins. 

Quelque part il était une sorte de bête de foire, le poupon aux joues roses et aux grands yeux, celui qui souriait aux vieilles dames qui le prenaient pour un gosse même une fois qu’il devint majeur et celui qui est toujours propre sur lui même. Le parfait petit soldat.

Vu leur immense famille, c’était plutôt la faute à pas d’chance qu’il soit autant mis sous les projecteurs. D’accord, le fait que son père et son oncle soient les deux chefs de famille les plus influents n’aidait pas non plus, le fait qu’il soit plus ou moins le seul enfant prodige aussi mais là n’était pas la question. Il s’était promis de décarrer vite fait bien fait dès que possible et une fois qu’il le put il disparut quelque part à Florence pour y étudier on ne sait quoi sous un faux nom. Il ne mettait les pieds à Rome que lors des cousinades forcées et parce qu’il avait envie de revoir sa cousine, Cornelia.

-

Cornelia Cornelius, il avait presque halluciné quand on lui avait annoncé. 

Déjà, l’oncle et la tante étaient clairement pas allé chercher très loin pour le prénom et ensuite, il avait du mal à voir en quoi ça le concernait. À dix ans il avait appris la nouvelle alors qu’il jouait au foot avec un ami, forcé d’abandonner les shorts et les baskets pour les chemises et les pantalons bien repassés, les cravates qui l’empêchaient de respirer et la fameuse crise qu’il piquait des qu’Aurelia tentait de dompter sa crinière bouclée.

Elle était mignonne et elle avait l’air fragile, c’était les premières pensées qui lui étaient venues à l’esprit en la voyant, elle et ses propres boucles très blondes et ses petits doigts qui arrivaient à s’accrocher entièrement à son index. 

‘Il ne faut pas qu’on lui fasse du mal,’ s’était-il alors dit, naïf et rempli d’espoir. Il s’était juré de tenter de rester à ses côtés quand il la verrait, un peu comme un grand frère le ferait.

‘Je ne laisserai pas ce monde te brusquer,’ avait-il pensé, et avec le recul il se serait baffé. La protéger ? Alors qu’il était à des centaines voire des milliers de kilomètres ? La protéger de quoi, au juste ? 

C’est au fil des années qu’il la vit grandir qu’il trouvait un intérêt tout nouveau à ces insupportables cousinades. Elle marchait souvent vers lui, les bras tendus et son sourire aux dents manquantes lui demandant de la prendre sur son dos et de faire le cheval. S’il avait faillit l’envoyer chier la première fois, son regard rempli de larmes l’avait vite dissuadé et c’était devenu une espèce de tradition étrange entre les deux : il lui faisait faire le tour du parc, sur son dos, et peu importe s’il transpirait plus que mesure après coup. 

Sa petit cousine avait l’air heureuse alors dans ces moments là, il mettait ses propres soucis de côtés. Elle était jeune et elle n’avait pas besoin que quelqu’un lui montre ce que c’était qu’être un adulte. Elle le découvrirait seule.

Le plus tard possible, avait il espéré.

-

Leonius Celsus ne croyait pas en Dieu, sauf que les recruteurs de la gendarmerie du Vatican n’avaient pas besoin de le savoir. 

Il avait tout juste vingt-et-un ans révolus quand il avait passé les tests physique et autres et quand il avait intégré les rangs de la protection de sa sainteté, la vague impression de faire quelque chose de sa vie le satisfaisant mais seulement à moitié. Cassius était à ses côtés, autant au travail que dans son lit, alors il se dit qu’il était impossible qu’il se sente seul, que ce n’était pas logique.

Son ami était là, sa main était sur sa joue. 

Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à combler le vide ? 

Il n’allait plus aux cousinades. Il avait eu vent du marriage de sa cousine mais n’y avait pas assisté. Ça lui aurait fait trop peine, avait il avoué à Cassius, allongé sur un rebord de fenêtre du palais du Vatican. La pauvre gamine, forcée d’épouser un mec. Et vieux, en plus. Franchement, ils n’étaient pas sympa dans la famille.

C’est vrai que ce serait plutôt ton type, avait rit son ami, ce qui lui avait arraché un sourire. C’est vrai qu’il aimait bien tout ce qu’il passait, hommes, femmes, autres....il aimait les gens, il aimait discuter et échanger, il aimait donner le l’importance à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Ça lui donnait l’impression d’exister, au moins aux yeux des autres.

Il fut envoyé en mission en France l’année de ses trente ans.

-

À l’époque il parlait encore avec un accent italien plus proéminent, ils trouvaient tous ça attirant et charmeur. Lui ça l’embêtait, il aimait mieux se fondre dans la masse et que personne ne sache qui il était ou d’où il venait. Il avait réussi à corriger l’homme en face duquel il se trouvait, un type aux yeux bleus glacials et aux cheveux grisonnants qui lui rappelaient vaguement Tiberius, du peu qu’il en avait vu. Il ne se rappelait même plus sur quoi parce que la satisfaction qu’il avait éprouvé en voyant le visage de celui-ci se tordre d’agacement s’était rapidement fondu en admiration pour la jeune femme derrière lui.

Elle avait rit à sa remarque et il l’avait vue, elle s’était légèrement tournée, posant la main sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne sût jamais ce qui le fit désespérément tomber amoureux ce jour là, si c’était ses yeux qui lui rappelaient la mer à Naples, si c’était ses remarques acerbes quand il était trop confiant ou si c’était la façon dont elle lui avait brisé le nez lors de leur première rencontre mais en tout cas, une chose était sûre : il ne voyait plus que par elle, au point où il était rassuré quand son mari la laissait présider les résinions pour aller on ne sait où dans le nord.

“Leonius...comment déjà ? Celsius ? Comme la température, c’est ça ?”

“Celsus,” avait il précisé en grimaçant, sachant pertinemment qu’elle se payait sa tête. “C’est un faux nom.”

“Tu aurais pu choisir mieux,” avait répliqué Gillian avec un sourire moqueur, blottie contre lui. Son mari avait foutu le camp pour un bon mois et elle avait pratiquement élu domicile dans l’appartement qu’il avait loué. “Leo.”

“Hm ?”

“Ton téléphone vibre.”

“Hn.”

À contre coeur il avait décroché, ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un coup d’œil pour voir qui appelait.

“Leonius Celsus, je vous écoute,” lâcha t’il avec un soupir agacé, plus intéressé par le cou de la jeune femme que pas quoi que se soit d’autre.

[D’puis quand t’t’appelle Celsus, toi ?] avait ricané une voix qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien, le prenant légèrement par surprise et le laissant sans mots pendant plusieurs secondes.

Il ne l’avait pas contacté depuis deux bonnes années, pourquoi le faisait-elle maintenant ?

“Cornelia. Pourquoi tu m’appelles au milieu de la nuit ?” Demanda t’il d’un ton désinvolte, remontant son oreiller derrière sa tête pour être plus confortable.

[Ben faut bien que quelqu’un ‘ppelle, hein. Toi, t’appelles ja-mais. T’es trop occ’pé en France ? Pas d’temps pour la f-famille ?]

C’est vrai qu’il était occupé en France. Et puis sa famille non plus ne le contactait plus. Pourquoi faire l’effort ?

“T’es bourrée ou quoi ?” S’inquiéta l’italien en fronçant les sourcils, se tournant vers Gillian qui lui lançait un regard confus.

[Naaaaan !] avait répondu à cousine avec quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu trop à un gloussement à son goût. [C’est comme Nonno dit, hein. On peut pas êt’‒ Merde, êt-re bourré avec d’bon rouge.]

Se bourrer au rouge, plutôt triste pour le coup. Il tenait bien l’alcool alors il lui en fallait beaucoup plus, ce qui n’était visiblement pas le cas de Cornelia.

“Putain, mais‒ t’inquiète pas, Gillian, c’est juste ma cousine,” avait il soupiré pour rassurer sa compagne, plus agacé qu’autre chose. Sa cousine était elle misérable au point de vider toutes les bouteilles qu’elle trouvait ? Peu importe. Ce n’était plus son problème. Il était en France et il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui alors sa cousine devrait attendre.

[Tu parles à quiiii ?] était justement en train de demander celle-ci, sa voix montant dans les aigus et ne contribuant qu’à faire diminuer sa patience.

“Personne. Va boire un verre d’eau, prépare-toi une aspirine et dort, Cornelia. Tu vas être complètement pétée demain,” lui dit il quand même, n’ayant que très peu envie d’avoir à gérer les retombées d’une soirée trop arrosée.

Sa cousine raccrocha et il espéra qu’elle l’avait écouté même s’il éteignit son téléphone pour la soirée, repartant dans les bras de la jeune femme à ses côtés et heureux comme il ne l’avait jamais été avant.

Peut être qu’ils pourraient se casser ensemble quelque part, du côté de sa famille à elle.

Il hésita à rappeler Cornelia le lendemain matin mais voyant qu’elle ne l’avait pas réessayé de le joindre il se dit que ce n’était pas la peine. Son numéro était toujours fermement resté très haut dans la liste des ‘favoris’ de ses contacts.

-

Le retour à Rome fut brutal.

Un enfant et une femme secrètement épousée forcés d’abandonner en France, Leonius était constamment au bord du vomissement. Le hall de Fuimicino tanguait sous ses pieds et ses cernes l’empêchaient d’ouvrir grand les yeux. Sa paupière sautait, il était au bord du malaise et là, ils avait surtout besoin de dormir. 

Son regard plissé fut attiré par une tête blonde et bouclée qui s’était mise à s’agiter alors qu’il s’approchait, piquant son attention.

Cornelia.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?” Lui avait-il demandé, et peut être qu’il y avait un peu trop de poison dans ses mots, peut être qu’il était trop las pour lui sourire. 

Sauf qu’il s’en foutait.

“Je t’accueille, ça se voit, non ?” Avait répliqué celle-ci avec un grand sourire, agitant une sorte de pancarte-serviette-de-cafétéria sous ses yeux, lui donnant le tournis. “J’allais pas laisser mon cousin préféré revenir en catimini !”

Sa gorge se noua et il se dit qu’il fallait qu’il parte. Très loin d’elle, le plus loin possible. Elle lui souriait avec tellement de gentillesse et de sincérité et il ne pouvait même pas rêver lui rendre un millième de ça. Elle ne méritait pas ça alors il avait empoigné sa valise avec le peu de force qui lui restait et avait fait demi-tour, espérant qu’elle ne le suive pas.

Le staccato insupportable de ses talons sur le sol s’enfonçait dans son crâne tels d’insupportables lances rougies.

“Ça s’est bien passé, en France ?” Avait elle demandé, arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il avait carré les épaules et fixé bien droit devant lui, les yeux secs et une veine tapant au coin de sa tempe.

“Cornelia, franchement, je suis pas d’humeur à taper causette.”

Là. Le message devrait être passé, peut être qu’elle—

“Mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu’on s’est pas vu en personne ! J’ai envie que tu me racontes tout ! Ton boulot, tes collèges‒”

Elle n’avait pas de mauvaises intentions, il le savait. Il savait aussi qu’elle n’était sûrement pas heureuse non plus, ici à Rome.

Mais il n’avait pas envie d’y penser, il n’avait pas le temps d’y penser. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et il voulait être seul, d’accord, il voulait avoir la paix.

“Je viens de me taper le pire vol de ma vie, j’ai la dalle, je veux dormir, alors s’il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille, pour une fois !” Étaient les mots qu’il avait crié en se retournant vers elle une dernière fois, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et sa voix se coupant alors qu’il criait ses derniers mots. Il s’était éloigné aussi vite que possible et bientôt sa cousine n’était plus qu’une tâche dans la foule opaque qui l’entourait, brouillée par ses larmes.

Il s’était effondré en pleurs quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, dans une ruelle déserte alors qu’un chat lui tournait autour sans comprendre. Il respirait mal et sa tête lui tournait, il n’était même pas sûr de combien de temps il était resté là, adossé à un mur sale sur un sol sale dans son costume à 500€. Puis au final, ça aussi il s’en foutait.

Ce jour là il décida de redevenir Leonius Cornelius, puis il se jura de faire tomber tous les pourris du gouvernement un par un, quoi qu’il lui coûte.

Leonius Cornelius ne croyait pas en Dieu mais il pria dans la première église venue, il pria pour que sa femme et son enfant se portent bien.

-

Son fils allait bien. Il avait ses yeux et ses boucles, ses lèvres et ses grains de beauté—en somme, c’est lui en plus petit. Gillian disait qu’il avait hérité de son rire et il ne put qu’admettre qu’elle avait raison, les vidéos sur lesquelles il faisait ses premiers pas étaient sur son téléphone mais aussi consciencieusement stockées sur une clé USB avec tout le reste concernant son enfant. 

Ça avait duré treize ans cette espèce de correspondance à distance, il le voyait grandir et il se voyait lui, ça le rendait fier. 

Puis ça s’était brusquement arrêté. 

Plus rien. Ni de photos, ni de vidéos, ni de rien. Il avait supplié ceux autour de lui de le laisser repartir en France pour comprendre, n’osant même pas penser à quelconques hypothèses sur ce soudain silence. Finalement, c’était un type qu’il n’avait jamais vu avant au Senat qui lui appris la nouvelle. Il était tous habillé de noir, ça l’avait surpris.

“Vous ne saviez pas ? Elle a été empoisonnée. Elle est morte hier matin après avoir agonisé.”

Leonius avait senti son monde s’écrouler autour de lui. 

Il ne sût pas comment il était rentré chez lui et il ne sût pas non plus ce qui l’arrêta dans son geste alors que la lame était si proche de sa peau, sa main tremblant comme par hystérie. Il l’avait laissé retomber et n’y avait plus touché, tout ce qu’il savait c’était que ses yeux brûlaient.

Il aurait pu appeler Cornelia mais il n’avait pas envie de la déranger. Elle avait ses soucis, pas la peine d’en rajouter. Il songea vaguement à Cassius mais barra aussitôt cette possibilité.

Il partit à Thessalonique le jour suivant, sans affaires et oubliant presque son argent. Il y rencontra deux connaissances qui étaient en plein divorce. Macrinus, qu’il avait rapidement croisé en France alors qu’il était sous couverture avait commencé son propre business d’huile d’olive et semblait bien se porter. Il ne pourrait pas dire combien de temps il était resté là bas. Il savait juste que le soleil de Macédoine semblait plus chaleureux que celui de Rome.

Il était rentré et avait repris son poste de sénateur à vie, puis ladite vie avait repris son cours. Il avait sympathisé avec un gamin aux yeux très bleus et au maquillage foncé sous ceux-ci : il le sortait du pétrin et lui refilait des informations exclusives en échange de la même chose. Leur alliance marchait bien et quelque part, il se prit d’affection pour le gosse. C’était un brave type, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, sauf de leur famille.

Il lui avait dit qu’il s’appelait Leonius Celsus.

-

“Sì pronto, Cornelia ?”

[Pronto, tu veux quoi ?] répondit la femme au bout du fil avec un soupir à peine dissimulé. [Je suis occupée, là. Venec est à la maison.]

“Tant mieux ! Vous êtes invités au Castel Nuovo. Demain soir, sept heures.”


End file.
